THE PRISONER: Mind's Eye
by Tharpdevenport
Summary: Number 6 encounters one of the OTHER methods he had been warned about.....
1. I've Been Seeing You

CHAPTER ONE: "I've Been Seeing You"

He wakes up; feeling the after affects of a drug, he was very certain. He speaks, "Where am I"  
"In the Village," comes a reply.  
"What do you want?" he walks across an area.  
"Information"  
"Whose side are you on"  
Laughs, "My dear chap - that would be telling. We want, information ... information ... information"  
He looks up at the sky as he runs across a beach, "You won't get it"  
"By hook or by crook - we will," the mans face becomes visable when leaning out of a half-circle chair that has come from a hole in the ground.  
"Who are you"  
"The new Number 2"  
"Who is Number 1"  
"You are Number 6"  
"I AM NOT A NUBMER, I AM A FREE MAN!" he shouts at the sky and hits at it with a fist.

"Good morning! It's another beautiful day in The Village"  
Number 6 opens his eyes and in floods the sound of nausea for his ears.  
"Yes, another splendid day in the zoo"  
His television turns on. Number 2 is on it.  
"Or the laboratory," 6 comments.  
"Good morning Number 6. Sleep well?" asks the new Number 2. A British gentlemen in his mid 40s with yellow brown hair. He is in a suit and clean cut. (Actor who played "Devon" on Knight Rider)  
"Like a prisoner of war"  
"War? Whose war?" a confused Number 2 asks.  
"Your war"  
"We're not at war"  
"Aren't you?" a now bordering on obsessive coyness Number 6 says.  
"Of course not. Who would even want to do such a thing"  
Number 6 smirks and begins to change his clothing.  
"That's what I would like to know"  
He pulls down his pants.  
"Mercy! Mercy Number 6. I want to see into your mind, not your body"  
Two spins his half circle chair around.  
"When you got me," Number 6 begins to comment, "you got the whole package. You can't have the milk without the cow. And if you don't like it you can return to sender," he smiles.  
"Not for me. I'm a vegetarian. Soy milk is my fancy"  
"And soylent green is people. Is he here to"  
Number 2 laughs and claps his hands together.  
"Marvelous. You are quite amusing, you know? Is it safe now"  
"As it will get"  
Two spins back around.  
"It's going to be a beautiful day out Number 6"  
"How would you know"  
"Let's just say I know. Come join me Number 6. We'll have lunch. Are you free"  
"Not yet ... I find your offer absolutely captivating"  
"Splendid, absolutely splendid. Green dome. At your convenience. Ta ta Number 6"  
The television goes blank. The usual annoying banter of the female voice on The Village's activities for the day noticeably gone. Number 6 goes to his kitchen and pours coffee into his cup. He then proceeds to pace back and forth. Wondering, who made his coffee and if it were drugged. But this morning he didn't care. Her puts the cup down and exits his apartment.

Inside the main control center the chairs on a pivoting fulcrum go around and up and down. Number 42 hovers over a man sitting in Number 2's chair. He is watching the screen. His view is of Number 6 heading for the green dome.  
"Number 04, what is it"  
"Yes," 04 replies and then continues and stumbles apon his words slowly, "I checked my calendar and was open today"  
42 looks up at the screen. Number 6 is approaching the dome's main doors. 6 knocks. The two doors open to reveal the short suited butler. He stands aside to let 6 in.  
"Thank you"  
He looks at the butler. The butler doesn't look back.  
"I don't suppose you would know who Number One is"  
The servant shifts his eyes and looks at 6. A door opens and Number 2 comes in.  
"Ah, Number 6, so glad you could make it"  
"Yes, I checked my calendar and I was open today"  
Number 42 looks at 04. It had worked.  
"Well, how lucky for me. Come"  
"Indeed," an apathetic Number 6 replies.  
They walk out. 6 turns around and watches the butler shut the doors behind them. He turns back around. 2 walks passed the electric cart.  
"You're not going to ride? Or are your legs so important as to be 3 and 4"  
"No. It's nice outside Number 6. A breeze, sunny. It's just a brisk walk. It'll do you good"  
"So would freedom"  
"You couldn't walk far, or fast enough," a complacent Number 2 says.  
"Who said anything about walking? I intend to run. Like the dickens," emphasizing his last word. Number 2 turns around as he walks and puts his arms half way up.  
"That's the spirit. Keep in shape. It does the body and mind well"  
"A 2 who cares about my health rather than my mind? What a surprise"  
"Yes," 2 says as they walk down some steps, "I am full of surprises."

2 pulls out a chair for 6 at a small table in The Village Cafe. 6 reluctantly sits down.  
"Thank you"  
"Oh, you're quite welcome. Some of us do have manners"  
"Hmmmmm"  
"Don't look so glum. You have an entire day ahead of you"  
"Joy. What is this? The passive aggressive approach"  
2 smiles. A waiter approaches.  
"Passive in a manner of speaking ... ah yes. Same as yesterday please"  
"And I'll have"  
2 cuts him off.  
"He'll have the usual"  
6 jerks his head around toward 2. Clearly unpleased with 2's action just now.  
"Well, unless of course you are not going to have what you have every day"  
6 looks to the side and frowns slightly. He had become predictable. A personal trait that in his past life meant nothing more than normalcy, but in here meant life or death potentially.  
"Thank you," 2 tells the waiter, "I may be a swell guy Number 6, but yours is the type that needs the periodic reminders of authority"  
"Why am I here?" he asks with a doubled sided sarcastic and questionable tone.  
"As an Indian sharpening his arrow head, I was wondering when we would get to a point. And here comes our food. Drug free this once"  
The waiter comes back with two meals on trays and places them down on the table.  
"That was quick"  
2 looks at his bowl of lettuce to make sure it is fresh and his glass of water. He lifts it to his mouth and takes a sip to wet his throat.  
"I don't have to tell you this. This is completely, utterly of my own choosing. You have been selected"  
"For"  
"A scientific experiment tomorrow"  
"And if I chose not to"  
"Your appearance is strictly mandatory"  
"What kind of test"  
"I can't say. Need to know basis. Stuff like that," he waves his hand in a gesture of carelessness. He takes a drink of his water.  
"I need to know. If I am to be a rat in the maze, then you had better give me directions. Other wise I'll just eat your cheese and chew through the wall"  
2 puts down his glass almost spitting out the liquid with a small bit of laughter. He wipes his mouth with a clean rag.  
"I can only promise so much. I have the map, but not every building is on it"  
"Where is Number One"  
2 taps his left second finger on the table top with a bit of impatience.  
"You're expected to be there twelve noon"  
6 picks up his tray of food.  
"I will not do it. You may force me there and bound me to a chair, but you will not have me. I am leaving"  
"You cannot take those. You are provided with food and utensils at your Inn"  
The waiter stands in front of 6.  
"Unless you want these in pieces apon the floor, I suggest you make a hasty sidestep," he says to the waiter.  
"Number 68 please move"  
The prisoner looks the waiter down as he moves aside.  
"Be seeing you." 6 salutes and turns around.  
"No," says Number 2. 6 turns around and 2 continues, "be seeing YOU"  
6 eyes him strangely and walks off. 2 takes a deep breath and exhales.  
"It really is a beautiful day." 


	2. Mnemonic Hunt

CHAPTER 2: "Mnemonic Hunt"  
  
Step, step, step, 6's footsteps echoed in a hall. He grasped door handles with each hand and swung two doors open. He let go and raised his hands higher up the door and stopped them. The man behind the desk looks down. As if he knew this were to happen and didn't want to deal with it. 6 paces back and forth slowly, his anger rising.  
  
"I'm handing in resignation," he slams it on the desk. By hand is scribbled on it. He continues, heavily emphasizing the first word that comes out, "It's not right. You know it."  
  
He slams his fist on the table again and says, "I quit!". The bald man with thick glasses behind the desk tea cup and tray break. 6 walks off and as he grabs the doors, the man behind the desk speaks up.  
  
"What's not right?"  
  
6 slowly turns around as if by surprise the man's words caught him.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"You broke my tea cup and won't even tell me why."  
  
6 stands there looking at him.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"No. And I never did."  
  
6 suddenly comes off what feels like a dizzy spell. He's exhausted and sweating. His vision slightly blurred. It slowly clears up to reveal a man sitting in a chair directly in front of him. The man is starring at him, but in some sort of trance. His gaze is almost that of a person half awake. He sees Number 2.  
  
"What are you doing to me?"  
  
He gets up about half way when two guards force him down. Each puts a hand on his shoulder and arm. 6 looks at the man in front of him and sees his number.  
  
"04 ... haven't I seen you somewhere before? How did I get here? I don't recall."  
  
"All in good time old chap."  
  
"Don't old chap me."  
  
6 gets up quickly. He falters and the room seems to spin. He puts his arms out in a fruitless attempt to gain balance.  
  
"Your equilibrium is off balance. You should lose consciousness at any moment."  
  
"Sss ... well ... I ..."  
  
6 collapses to the floor. A side door to the almost empty room opens sideways into the wall. Number 42 walks in. He bends down and examines 6.  
  
"What happened? You assured me this procedure was safe. 04 was supposed to delve into his mind for goodness sake."  
  
"He did," rebukes 42.  
  
"Why did he collapse then? If he's damaged it will be your head on the stick."  
  
"He's not damaged. Help me get him up. 04, you have done an excellent job today. You may leave."  
  
04 walks through the same electric door 42 came through. It closes.  
  
"You must understand. The brain requires energy to function. His brain is operating at above normal capacity. Coupled with that he has 04 immixed in his mind. That's like one person feeding two high energy consuming minds. You're lucky with the starvation you did it didn't kill him. As it is we might have to feed him an IV."  
  
2 raises his head and points his second finger at the arched red phone.  
  
"Unless you would like to be the messenger, I suggest you keep Number 6 alive."  
  
"I will, but you must also realize he isn't the only one at stake here. We only have 12 Remote Viewers here. How do you expect Rover to work properly if he's a card short."  
  
2 looks down at 6.  
  
Number 6 wakes up in his bead. It all comes flooding back to him. He gets dressed quickly and darts toward his front door. Before it can open he shoves it. He hears the door's electronics break. He looks back and hears over the towns speaker system,  
  
"Maintenance to Number 6 quarters. Maintenance to Number 6 quarters."  
  
His ears then hear the radio in his room start up.  
  
"Good morning!" comes The Village morning announcement.  
  
He walks back in.  
  
"As long as they are coming..."  
  
And he picks up and drops the radio. It shatters into pieces. Within thirty seconds he is in the Green Dome. He enters 2's Control Room and walks behind the spot on the floor where 2's chair comes up. The half hemisphere rises from the ground.  
  
"Number 6?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
2 spins around to face him.  
  
"What are you doing there?"  
  
"I know," he twitches his head, "it's quite a surprise. Right where I shouldn't be."  
  
"If you are referring to yesterday, I gave you fair warning. No harm, no foul."  
  
"There is at least one foul here..."  
  
2's face terns stern.  
  
"Now my dear chap, please watch what you say."  
  
"Hum, why? I'd like for my words to escape. Even if it's only by my lips. At least something is free."  
  
"I'm trying to help you."  
  
"You are?" he says in a suspicious manner.  
  
"I am. You were warned on several occasions that we had other methods. All you ever had do is, but to give us the information. Why won't you tell us?"  
  
"It's no longer a matter of that, but rather a manner of principles. Had I not been brought here, you may well have had you answers."  
  
2's jaw drops.  
  
"I believe you, but one must always be sure of these things. If it were up to me, I would have you home tomorrow - free to go where you want. In exchange all you would have to do is talk and be truthful at it. But it's not up to me."  
  
"It's up to Number One?"  
  
2 looks at him and doesn't answer immediately. He stands up.  
  
"You hold sensitive information. You can't expect to just resign and not be confronted with that action? You packed your bags. Leaving on a whim. What do you expect us to make of this?"  
  
"Nothing much, seeing as how fruit cakes are the only thing made here."  
  
Some thunder rumbles off in the distance.  
  
"Looks like rain. So much for your sunny days."  
  
He walks out.  
  
"Be careful out there. You never know what to expect."  
  
The door shuts. The big red arched phone to Number One sounds off. 2 looks at it.  
  
Number 6 starts to head for his apartment, then changes his mind. He sees an electric cart come his way. He hails it down. The female cart operator talks to him.  
  
"Bonjour! Où peux-je vous prendre?"  
  
"The beach," a short and swift reply comes from Number 6.  
  
After a couple of minutes the cart stops aside the beach front. She asks for his credits and motions with her hand. He pats himself down looking for his card while backing off. He smirks.  
  
"Sorry. Be seeing you."  
  
The cart operator keeps asking, but gives up when she realizes he isn't coming back. She drives off.  
6 walks to the shoreline. He looks to his left and right and starts to take his coat off. Number 2's chair rises from the ground. He spins around to face the screen.  
  
"Where is the Supervisor?"  
  
"Number 76 is not scheduled for today," replies Number 68.  
  
2 looks at the screen. He squints his eyes.  
  
"Close up. Number 68 close up please."  
  
"That's the closes one sir."  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
2 fiddles with the camera zoom controls until it goes as far as it can. 6 takes his shoes off and walks into the ocean with his cloths on.  
  
"Persistent to the last drop. Code Orange."  
  
The bottom of the sea floor bubbles and Rover bursts from the sea top like a raindrop falling from the bottom up of a puddle. Number 6 continues to swim. The Rover roars as it makes it's way to 6. It's path almost erratic. He swims to his left as fast he can. Rover catches up. 6 stops and dog paddles. He heads back to shore.  
  
"A wise decision my friend." Number 2 says to himself quietly.  
  
6 gets his shoes and jacket. A cart heads for him. He watches Rover head back to sea. He gives a half smile. 


	3. Reach Out And View Someone

CHAPTER 3: "Reach Out And View Someone"  
  
"Can you clarify his capabilities?"  
  
"04 as you know," says Number 42, "is trained in 'Remote Viewing' where the viewer can see things without actually being there."  
  
"You mean he can see things? In his mind from this chair that are elsewhere?" inquires an excited Number 2.  
  
"Precisely. Remote Viewers are in the early stages by the government. They can read words on paper across the world and some ... some have even managed to transcend time. Forwards and backwards."  
  
"Remarkable! So, possibly 04 could be used to thwart future plans by Number 6?"  
  
"No," 42 looks at 6 and back up, "The Village Viewers are merely trained in about a mile radius from their viewing point. Anything more and they act as beacons to other governments Viewers. That's why after a certain distance into the sea they just stop."  
  
"Yes, kaput. Is 04 ready?"  
  
"He will be momentarily. The viewing requires a deep state not unlike a trance."  
  
"The details will be made privy to me later, but at this moment I got more pressing matters. Here is a record of phone calls Number 6 made days before his resignation. Now all these numbers have been checked and one was even out of service. I want to know why one number was called only once and the other that is out of service. Who answered on the other end?"  
  
"Remember he cannot actually transverse time. He acts as persuasion in 6's mind. And then views his thoughts. The key here is that Number 6 may be able to lie to us while lucid and even when under drugs, but if he is unaware of the mental intrusion he has no need to lie. Not to himself. So it is the truth that holds it's own here. He'll wake up not even remembering. It's like trying to remember something, but not remembering trying to."  
  
"Science never ceases to astound me. What will they think of next?"  
  
"There are even people in studies that could turn on and off light switches using wavelengths controlled by their brain. The mind's capabilities are endless when harnessed right."  
  
"Let us hope we are the ones to first harness it. Is he ready?" asks Number 2.  
  
Number 42 waves his hands in front of 04. 04's head doesn't move, but he seems to acknowledge it. 42 looks at Number 2.  
  
"He is susceptible. What do you wish first?"  
  
"The telephone numbers," he hands over a sheet to 42 that has typed out the two numbers in question, "that'll be our first step."  
  
42 holds the paper in front of 04. 04's eyes glaze down and then back up. He stares directly at Number 6. In a broken voice 04 rambles.  
  
"He's dialing a number..." 04 says.  
  
"Which one?" 2 asks.  
  
2 looks at 04 then 42.  
  
"Never ... dialed it before..."  
  
6 picks up his phone. 04 is in his mental house. 6 dials. He looks at his watch and back up.  
  
"Ah yes, hello?" inquires 6.  
  
2 haunches down and is transfixed on 04. He speaks slowly with emphasis.  
  
"Who is there?"  
  
"You know who it is..." says the voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"It's a female voice..." comments 04.  
  
"I just thought I'd call you. A promise is a promise my sweet. I got my tickets. Shall meet you there."  
  
"I can't..." 04 struggles, "wait."  
  
"Where?!" 2 demands.  
  
"I do not wish to stay on the line long, I've further business to attend to. My future is now and it's just not possible without you."  
  
"Who is she?!" Number 2 again demands.  
  
"My darling, do be careful. My love as always," says the lady.  
  
"Who is he talking to?! Where are they meeting?!?!?!"  
  
"He can only patrol in the fantasy not control it. He's not a mind reader." Number 42 reminds Number 2.  
  
"Do we have one of those?"  
  
42 shakes his head no.  
  
"Of course. Till then ... he hung up." 04 notes out loud.  
  
"What about the number out of service? Who was that?"  
  
"He dials ... hello?"  
  
"Don't push him," warns 42 to 2.  
  
"John. How are you? I haven't seen you for a few days. I was worried."  
  
"Please don't call me that. I need to get with you. It's important," tells Number 6.  
  
"How so?" 2 asks 04.  
  
"I am taking my leave of my work."  
  
04 looks at Number 6 and replies,  
  
"It won't be that simple."  
  
"I am resigning and wish to speak to you."  
  
"You can't just go. It's like a Chinese finger trap; no matter how much you try to pull away, their hold on you only tightens."  
  
"Trent, it is of the utmost importance. Charleston Inn, tomorrow at noon."  
  
"Trent!" Number 2 says aloud. He snaps a finger. He picks up the folder with 6's information and flips through it. He speaks up, "I remember Trent ... yes ... yes ... here it is!"  
  
"I'll see if I can make it."says 04.  
  
"Who is he?" 42 asks.  
  
Number 2 frowns and puts the folder down.  
  
"A secret agent found dead at the Charleston Inn. He was unidentifiable at the time. Did he kill this man? I don't believe Number 6 is a killer."  
  
"You ask 04 like he could reply. He is only a..."  
  
"Only a receptacle. I understand."  
  
"Chances are an event, so traumatic like finding his friend dead, would be an experience his mind would have no choice, but to repeat again and again."  
  
"Funny how the mind chooses to relive those, the most painful of times. A folly so deep," 2 looks at 6, "I could almost sympathize."  
  
"Excuse me," says 04.  
  
They both look at 04. Number 6 still and his pulse increasing. A desk clerk looks up and assists Number 6.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"I am looking for one Trent Pennyweather. A friend of mine, supposed to meet here. I don't suppose there is a message?"  
  
"No sir, nothing."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
04 gulps his breath and opens his mouth slightly. He closes it and then his lips flap open once with a word. He blinks.  
  
"Bang."  
  
6 runs dashes out of the hotel to the outside. People are gathering around a man on the ground. He can't make out who it is quite yet.  
  
"What happened?!" Number 6 demands.  
  
"He's been shot in the face. Number 6 is pushing through the crowd." 04 comments.  
  
6 freezes in his tracks. Some are screaming, some are turned in horror, others look in disbelief. The blood trails to the shoes on 6's feet.  
  
"Trent ... Trent..."  
  
"Trent..." 04 mourns simultaneously with Number 6, "he has pilfered the man's wallet and taken off."  
  
"I need more. Why was he meeting this man? So close to his resignation, surely there must have been a reason." 2 pounders.  
  
"What ever he knew he took with him." 42 remarks.  
  
"This dead man can't tell me no tails. He knew something."  
  
"Indeed he may have. As a psychologist by profession, I suggest you not dwell on it. Weaknesses are a bordon on others."  
  
"Point taken. Gentlemen, take him back to his quarters."  
  
The two guards pick him up and begin to leave.  
  
"And bath him before he is placed back into his bed. Touch nothing and leave all as it were when you entered."  
  
They leave. 2 sits in the chair across from 04.  
  
"You are flustered," comments 04.  
  
2 lifts his head and takes his hands off it.  
  
"Turn that thing off."  
  
And with that 2 walks out of the room. 04 stares off into space. 


	4. I Think I Can

CHAPTER 4: "I Think I Can"  
  
"Trent!"  
  
6 wakes up in a mess. It was early and the sun was not yet up. No radio announcement either. He pulls the sheets off and gets up. The television comes on. The Supervisor is on it.  
  
"Is there something I can get for you Number 6?"  
  
"I am going for a walk."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"I will."  
  
"It's not permitted at this time."  
  
"I think I'll change the channel. Don't really care for the program."  
  
"Please hold."  
  
The television goes blank. 6 goes into the kitchen for a glass of water. The Supervisor turns and asks someone at a control panel a question.  
  
"Are the shipments through?"  
  
6 drinks it all the way. The television turns back on.  
  
"Enjoy your walk Number 6."  
  
6 raises an eyebrow and exits after having put on a pair of shoes and cloths from his closet.  
The sky is glowing, but the sun is not yet showing. Sunrise was not far off. He walked for a few minutes, then ran for a few more. The sun shined on his body as he bent over. Up and down touching his toes. After having stretched to his satisfaction he made a mild jog to the Green Dome. No one greets him, so he opens a door himself. He walks into Number 2's Control Room. The circle shaped chair is not there. He walks over to the spot on the floor and stamps on it in a knocking pattern till it comes up. It comes up with 2 still in his jammies and rubbing his eyes with his fingers.  
  
"It's," looks at his watch, "6:43. The sun has just risen not but minutes ago and the daily community commencement hasn't even been made. Why are you here?"  
  
"In school when you were little, did your teacher make you read books in English class?"  
  
2 yawns and falls backwards into his circle chair. He closes his eyes and talks.  
  
"Yes, yes I suppose we all did. Why?"  
  
"Wasn't it always thrilling when you reached the second to the last page? Knowing that just one more and it would all be over?"  
  
"You didn't come to..." yawns again, "come to just tell me all that?"  
  
"I've gone through a dozen or so Number 2s and I must say you've been the most inviting. Bravo for your teacher."  
  
2 doesn't answer. His head falls to the side. 6 smacks the left side of the chair's hull with his left hand. 2 jolts up, banging his head on the inner concave.  
  
"My dear fellow, do that again I warn you and you shall have bitten off more than you can chew."  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem."  
  
"Perhaps you should leave. I am jaded fully and wish more rest. I will catch you later."  
  
"It's been very nice of you. So kind of you all. Well," he smiles with a sly look in his face and says, "good-bye."  
  
He turns around abruptly and leaves. 2 whacks his hand against a button in the circle inner hull and the chair sinks back into the floor.  
  
6 makes his way toward the beach.  
  
"Be seeing you," he says to passing members, "be seeing you."  
  
He passes by the old man playing chess and stops to examine the board. After a few seconds he picks a piece up.  
  
"Check mate," and walks off. The old man stunned and confused, eyes the board.  
  
6 grabs the hand of someone and says happily,  
  
"It's been a pleasure," the person quickly walks off. "Be seeing you."  
  
He finally reaches the beach and staggers on one leg as he pulls a shoe off and then again for the other and runs with his socks on, on ocean front.  
  
"Code Orange. I repeat, we have a Code Orange on the eastern beach front perimeter. Number 2 you are needed in the control room."  
  
The circle chair stops and 2 pops out.  
  
"Code Orange sir. Number 6 is attempting to swim for it."  
  
"Again? His file said he all ready tried that. Surely he's learned his lesson."  
  
2 then zooms in with the closet camera. After 6 unbuttons his coat and reveals his under shirt 2's mouth falls open in disbelief.  
  
"He has glued plastic bags to his shirt. there's food ... water and some sort of device. He's been planning this for quite some time. Why did we not know?" a furious 2 demands.  
  
"I do not know sir," the Supervisor replies.  
  
"I want monthly checks of his wardrobe. What is he doing now?"  
  
6 stops and ties the coat around his waist. He has glued bags of air to the inside and it now serves as a flotation device. He swims like mad.  
  
Rover breaks the sea top and bellows on course heading for 6. He sees Rover and keeps going. Rover unsteadily weaves it's way toward 6. He smacks Rover and it bounces off the sea tops a few inches away. He pulls out the device after swimming a bit more.  
  
"What on Earth could he possibly be doing? Is he attempting to break Rover?" 2 asks.  
  
"Bullets can't stop it. It's made from a poly synthetic plastic with derivative from a silk found in certain breads of spiders. It would take great inertial force from an acute point to penetrate it's coating."  
  
Rover almost atop him he activates the device and presses it up against the skin. Rover's skin glows blue and pop! A hole opens and he deflates. 6 puts the device back and swims like hell. 2 panics.  
  
"We have a Code Red, I repeat, a Code Red. Rover is down. I need air and sea counter measures!"  
  
The blades spin round and round and surprised Villagers duck and cover their heads.  
  
"Remain calm ... remain calm ... go back to what you were doing..." The Supervisor sounds off over the town's intercom system.  
  
A Villager looks up at the helicopter moving up and off.  
  
"... go back to what you were doing."  
  
6 presses on unhindered by the chopping blades in the air approaching.  
  
"Use what ever force is necessary. Put the boat on hold. I intend to catch it."  
  
The Supervisor picks up the smaller arched phone and calls out.  
  
"Attention, attention. Hold the boat for Number 2. Hold the boat for Number 2. Use necessary force where needed. Number 6 must be captured."  
  
The chopper swoops over 6. It doesn't phase him. He keeps on. The chopper swings around for another pass. Men in wet suits drop down.  
  
The Supervisor holds the big red arched phone to his head.  
  
"Counter measures implemented. We have dispatched three frogmen. It won't be long now."  
  
With all his might he tears at the waves with his arms while three frogmen give chase. One gets a hold of him and he pulls out the device and shocks him. The frogman goes unconscious. The second one dives toward him and 6 tries the device again, but it is knocked out of his hand. The frogman gets ready to lunge at him when 6 throws a quick right hook, knocking him out. 6 swims as fast as his arms can take him when suddenly the third one surfaces and grabs him. He pushes 6 under water. 6 struggles, but can't break free. Air bubbles escape his mouth with under water muffled screams. He tries to pry the frogman off him, but with no success. Losing the last of his air he reaches to the suited man's back and tugs tightly at the air hose ripping it from the oxygen tank. The man flails his arms behind him in a desperate attempt to reattached it. 6 clocks him cold and floats to the surface with him. The helicopter swoops down and glides over 6. It lowers down and tries to use the landing struts to push 6 under the water. He ducts and it misses him. The pilot tries again and hits 6. 6 goes under and holds his breath. He waits and waits, but chopper doesn't leave and his face turns red and rushes to the top for air. As he gasps the chopper nails him under and 6 breaths in salt water. Unable to get air, he screams bubbles and all turns black.  
  
"So kind of you to rejoin us Number 6."  
  
6 rubs his eyes and lays up. 2 is haunched over, holding a towel.  
  
"Dry yourself," and throws the towel at him.  
  
"You tried to kill me."  
  
"I wish we had. Did you honestly think this little excursion would work?"  
  
6 wipes his face and opens his eyes.  
  
"You sound excited. May I suggest some warm soup and a good book."  
  
2 grinds his teeth and clenches his fist.  
  
"You shall be succeeded shortly. He'll worry for you."  
  
2 slaps 6 with an open fisted back hand while a wild look appears in his eyes. 6 jolts his head around and they both get up quickly. Two men grab 6's arms and haul him off to an electric cart. 6 and 2 exchange no words.  
  
"Confine him to his quarters. He is not to leave unless expressed so by me!"  
  
The cart travels off and the helicopter sails over 2's head. His fists now turning red he eases up and breaths heavily. He adjusts his suit and pretends not to see the other men in his ride watching. He then walks over and they drive off. 


	5. The Information

CHAPTER 5: "The Information"  
  
6 was seated by the guards. He was unconscious his head falls limp to a side. One of them puts a hand on his chest to keep him from falling forward to the ground. A strap is placed over his chest horizontally and connected to the back like a seat belt.  
  
"Since his body wasn't properly deprived of nutrients, I cannot guarantee 04 will successfully view his mind. Number 6 could even become aware."  
  
"There wasn't time for starvation. The more days that pass, the more opportunity he might recall. The procedure had to be completed tonight. Where is 04? Why is he not here?"  
  
"Western perimeter control. His shift ended, but a bit ago. He should arrive shortly."  
  
The door slides open to the gray colored walls of the room. 04 walks in and sits down. As he does Number 2 speaks up.  
  
"Your timing was not perfect. It is not a suggestion when I specify your presence here."  
  
"You are," 04 blinks his eyes, "conflicted."  
  
"I thought he had to attain a certain mental state before viewing."  
  
"That's right. A set of mind. He just came off of perimeter patrol, you know that. I told you."  
  
"Then how was he able to do that just then?"  
  
"Well, you see - it's like being angry."  
  
2 raises his head and looks at 42. 42 continues.  
  
"Your temperature rises, your blood flows and your heart rate excelorates. Emotion is not an on off switch. You just can't stop being angry. It's something you gradually ease off of. 04 was remote viewing for Rover WPC group. He is still in that state."  
  
"So his little warm up shouldn't take long this time around?"  
  
"Precisely. I believe he is ready now."  
  
"Good," says Number 2, "I have waited long enough. Earlier today you mentioned something about better results?"  
  
"Yes," 42 checks 6's heart rate with a finger, "04 has become more familiar with Number 6's thought patterns. The way one thinks is not much unlike a code; you figure out the code and you can get information."  
  
"Doctor you are stupendous."  
  
"It's not as good as it sounds. See, a mind is like a book. A long book. 04 was able to be a part of the book, but didn't know where he was. Now he should be able to locate anything he wants to. You now have access to stored information."  
  
"Could it be all this time all we needed not the technological know- how, but rather the mental? This might be recommended as a new standard procedure if all goes well."  
  
"Please remember, Number 6's own memories may not be correct. Here," he picks up something, "put this on. 04, you as well."  
  
"What matter of contraption is this?" asks Number 2.  
  
04 puts it on and 42 puts one on 6's head. 2 looks at his. It is like a hair band. It is silver and shaped like an arched half circle bar. Like a metal ring the size of a head, cut in half. A wire with a suction cup circle hangs over the forehead. 42 presses the suction cup against 6's head.  
  
"An Inter Connecting Neural Network. What happens here is that 04 acts as an intermediate and you are able to become part of 6's memories, his thoughts. Only take part though. These are the devices remote viewers train with. It helps if they understand one another's thoughts. Rover's must know their targets, not roll around until they might hit it."  
  
"Ah yes ... is that all ... how limited am I?"  
  
"You only have suggestion and you only have it through 04. For example, you could ask Number 6 about the phone calls and 04 would search his mind. You can talk and 04 would relay it."  
  
"I suppose it's better than nothing. Will he realize I am there?"  
  
"I am uncertain," says 42.  
  
"But you said remote viewers know each other with these through training?"  
  
"Yes, but they are not starved and exhausted."  
  
"Can I begin?"  
  
42 checks 04.  
  
"Yes. It's a good thing you didn't starve him. Two other minds feeding off him is mental overkill."  
  
"Yes, well I'll do this job how I see fit and you just stand there and nod ... Number 6?"  
  
He asks after pressing the weird suction cup to his head and 42 plugs them all in.  
  
"Yes?" asks Number 6.  
  
6 stands in a white room. Completely white with no other color, or items except the picture in his hand.  
  
"What is that?" inquires Number 2.  
  
2 is looking at the picture. It is the palm trees and ocean, the same picture 6 had packed up the day he was brought against his will to The Village.  
  
"Freedom." 6 answers. He stares off. "There's no way out."  
  
"The exit is hidden behind information." 2 mocks.  
  
"I know a way out..."  
  
"No door's open to you."  
  
"You smell smoke?" 6 comments.  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
6 lifts his left hand up. He is now holding a phone.  
  
"Alice," he replies.  
  
He looks and there is a stand and chair. He sits down and holds the phone to his ear.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She has something."  
  
"Money?"  
  
"Assurances..."  
  
"Such as?" 2 pushes.  
  
"Safety assurances..."  
  
"You felt you were in danger for what you would do?"  
  
"I have paramount knowledge."  
  
"So you did not offer her secrets?"  
  
"Alice, I have to be with you. You assure me safe passage. They might take action apon me."  
  
"I see," 2 talks to himself in a low voice, "Alice was just a form of security."  
  
"She is a decent human being."  
  
"So was Trent..." Number 2 says attempting to switch the conversation.  
  
6 is now in a Bell Hop outfit behind the Charleston Inn main desk. 2 walks up.  
  
"Can you help me?" 2 asks.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"You know a Trent?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have a message for me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have a message?!"  
  
"No!" 6 sounds off louder.  
  
"You do!"  
  
"No! There is no information for you."  
  
"Bam."  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you hear that Number 6?"  
  
They are both standing outside. They walk toward the crowd and it opens to let them in.  
  
"This mans been fired apon." 2 comments.  
  
"Trent."  
  
"Did you pull the trigger?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Looks at 2.  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
"I don't know. Where am I?"  
  
He is now in his quarters in The Village. 2 sticks his arms out and speaks.  
  
"Home. You know why you are here?"  
  
"Fear."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"They fear me and what I know."  
  
"And did you plan to sell that knowledge to Trent? Was that the purpose of your meeting?"  
  
"I had to tell him something."  
  
"What?" 2 forcefully asks. Getting impatient.  
  
"It was wrong. I had to tell someone."  
  
They are both on the beach. 6 is taking his shoes off.  
  
"Been planning this for a long time. Number 2 was oblivious. A fool."  
  
"Underrated I hear. Trent was killed. He knew something, but what?"  
  
"He did not."  
  
"Bam! He's dead."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes, Bam! Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You have to."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Bam! But he's dead. You did!" an extremely irritated 2 shouts out.  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Bam! Then he stays dead..."  
  
6 grabs his head and covers his ears. He falls to his knees in front of Trent. They and 2 and the blood are the only things in the white room.  
  
"Why did you resign?"  
  
"Conscious."  
  
"That's not good enough. Did you sell out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"I didn't," 6 keeps insisting.  
  
"You had to. You didn't just retire on a whim!"  
  
6's heart beats echo in the white room. The blood from Trent keeps spreading across the floor, getting bigger and bigger.  
  
"Now ... show me."  
  
6 looks at 2 and takes a deep breath.  
  
"Please leave Number 42," 2 says aloud. 42 looks and then leaves.  
  
The sound of 6's heart stops. 04 closes his eyes and moves his head around. 2 drops his jaw in the real world as he learns 6's secrets. All three are connected by wires via the head gear.  
  
"That's it?!" 2 yells. His body shaking with anger.  
  
"You asked."  
  
"That can't be it! You just didn't leave for that reason?!"  
  
"You got your information."  
  
"You were telling the truth the whole time. You never sold out to anyone..."  
  
"The truth not to your liking?" 6 comments.  
  
Number 2's face gets red.  
  
"I don't believe you! You are lying to me somehow! You resigned early and were going to cash out. If you think we will never find that, you are mistaken. You are never leaving The Village!"  
  
2 rips the suction cup off and pulls the head gear over and tosses it to the side. The connecting wires to the other head gear pieces go taut and stop it from hitting the ground. 42 reenters the room. He had heard 2's angry yells from the adjacent unit.  
  
"Did you find something?" asks 42 curiously.  
  
2 breaths heavily.  
  
"Have 04's memory altered, or erased, or repressed, or something. He is to have no recollection of what transpired here today."  
  
"Yes sir. what about Number 6? Did you get the information?"  
  
2 runs his right hand through his hair and paces a bit.  
  
"Nothing. Not a thing."  
  
-THE BARS SLAM OVER THE PRISONER'S HEAD-  
  
-THE END- 


End file.
